new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Playstyles
Playstyles'' ''are the various types of battle strategies a fighter is best suited for following. Knowing a fighter's playstyles and how to properly use them is essential for good competitive play, since it teaches the most effective and prominent ways to gain an advantage in a match. Playstyles Transferred from Smash Bros. All-Arounder Characters with a various amount of tools that can help switch up playstyles easily to suit different match-ups. Examples: * Madotsuki (Original) * Edd (Beatdown) * Brad Armstrong (What-If) * Toon Donkey Kong (Nova) Rushdown Fighters who benefit from completely going in on opponents in fast-paced close combat, creating a closed environment that hinders an opponent's access to their options. Examples: * Stocking (Original) * Kaminashi Nozomi (What-If) * Testinman (Demic) * Perry the Platypus (Nova) Bait-&-Punish Fighters that focus very strongly on retaliating when an opponent uses the wrong move. Examples: * Don Ramon (Original) * Cosmo (YTPguy17) * Stephen Quire (Beatdown) * Buzby (Zero) Zoner Fighters with attacks that can span a sizeable amount of distance. Examples: * Frollo (Original) * Heavy (ARL) * Elsa (Nova) * Alexander Hamilton (Soul) Mix-Up Fighters with extremely versatile movesets based on tactics and mind games to exploit their opponent's weaknesses. Examples: * Ophelia Chill (YTPguy17) * Gaster (Liquid Crystal) * SiIvagunner (L-NEO) * Ratboy Genius (Encore) Heavy Zoner Fighters that excel in covering a large amount of territory, though at the cost of how much raw damage they can deal. Examples: * Yomika (Original) * Morshu (YTPguy17 * Cartoon Ganon (MAD) * ODEMH (TSLBAE) Grappler Fighters who rely on limiting their opponents' movement with various grab and/or stun moves. Examples: * Van Darkholme (MAD) * Ed (What-If) * Mama Umbridge (Beatdown) * Samuel L. Jackson (Nova) Hit-And-Run Fighters who benefit from chipping away at their opponent's health by weaving in for a couple hits and bobbing back out to play the defensive role. Examples: * Dr. Robotnik (Original) * 60's Spiderman (Nova) * Dan Backslide (Beatdown) * Nico Yazawa (Encore) Stage Control Fighters with various counters or traps that can force the opponent into having to change the way they play. Examples: * Jaime Maussan (Original) * Psycho Dad (Beatdown) * Board James (Liquid Crystal) * Toon Eggman (Zero) Turtle Fighters who use an assortment of defensive/camping techniques to make-up for poor mobility. Examples: * Billy Mays (Original) * Medic (ARL) * Headmaster Galvatron (Zero) * Actual Sloth (What-If) Zone Breaker Fighters with techniques that are good at getting around defensive tactics. Examples: * Mary (Original) * Strong Bad (Beatdown) * Best Pinkie Pie (Liquid Crystal) * Panchito Spongebob (L-NEO) Puppeteer/Tag Team Fighters who utilize assist character(s) for a major role in their moveset. Examples: * Rick & Morty (What-If) * 60's Batman (Nova) * 9-Volt (YTPguy) * Marionette (Liquid Crystal) Glass Cannon Fighters with a ton of power or mobility, but at the expense of their light weight or another exploitable gimmick that makes them easy to KO. Examples: * Aya (Original) * Smol Nozomi (What-If) * Hexagon (L-NEO) * Black Friday Woody (Zero) Pressure Characters who like to dance around a person’s shield and force them to make a defensive move to get them away. Essentially a mixture of Rushdown and Bait-and-Punish. Examples: * Tommy Wiseau (Original) * Scout (ARL) * Irene (Nova) * Kirbopher (Encore) Dynamic Fighters who can often change the way they play or are forced to change how they play due to certain circumstances. This can include sudden buffs/nerfs or changes to moves. Examples: * Hat Kid (Nova) * Brad Armstrong (What-If) * Globglogabgalab (TSLBAE) * Sabitsuki (Demic) Playstyles Established in Smash Bros Lawl. Trap Disabler Fighters with one of their major tactics being to hinder traps / assists or use them to their advantage. (Note: these characters do not set their own traps.) Examples: * Nicolas Cage (Original) * Inspector Gadget (ARL) * Vince Offer (Nova) * Inori Aizawa (What-If) Pursuer Fighters who have really strong attack power to compensate for poor movement. Examples: * DSP (Demic) * Metal Head (Nova) * The Thwomps (Beatdown) * Optimus Prime (Zero) Boss Fighters who focus on using specific status effects to switch-up tactics or subordinate their opponents. Examples: * J. Jonah Jameson (Original) * Mormon Jesus (MAD) * Yamamura (L-NEO) * Big Cookie (Soul) LOL Fighters with intentionally awful moves that demand strategies too ridiculous to even be deemed useful. Examples: * Irate Gamer (Original) * John Di Micco (Nova) * UDK (MAD) * Magikarp (Liquid Crystal) Resource Manager Fighters who must build-up a meter to increase their full fighting potential. Examples: * Zoolander (Original) * Captain N (Nova) * Rainbow Dash (Nitro) * Viola (Beatdown) Risk-Reward Fighters that have outstanding strengths with the downside of hard backlash if handled improperly. Examples: * Sega Saturn (Nova) * Metal Head (Nova) * 60's Moomintroll (TSLBAE) * Wile E. Coyote (Zero)Category:Special Category:Playstyle